runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver dragon
Locations * Brimhaven Dungeon (3) * Chaos Tunnels (2) * Demonic Ruins (1) Unique style Silver dragon is currently the only dragon that uses prayer in combat. When you start fighting it, it turns on smite, while you are fighting it. Once it gets to less then 40% of health, it turns on redemption. After it has used redemption it turns on retribution so when it is killed if you are close by you will be hit for up to 200 damage. Fighting Strategies The following sections outline information on how to fight Silver Dragons. Fire-Breath Attack (Both methods) As with all dragons, a dragonfire shield, an anti-dragon shield or an antifire potion is essential when fighting them. Without one, the player can be hit extremely hard by their breath. They have the ability shared with Elvarg, the King Black Dragon, and other metal dragons to use their fire from a distance as a Ranged-like attack, so safe spotting will not help against these beasts in ranging the breath attack. There are four possibilities: #Use a Dragonfire Shield (Best Method) #Use an Anti-dragon shield & anti-fire potion (Useful)(This method makes it impossible to be hit by dragon fire) #Use an Anti-dragon shield or anti-fire potion and take minor damage #Use a Super antifire potion to take no damage without the need of an Anti-dragon Shield or Dragonfire Shield Melee Attack They also have a fairly high damaging melee attack. Again there are a number of options. #Use a range/magic attack and stand more than one square away from them, as they will never move towards you to melee. *Refer to picture about where to stand* As you can see, the player is well protected by standing at least 1 square away from the dragons head. Using Low Detail is recommended as you can judge where the squares are. #Use a melee attack and use prayer potions # Use a melee attack and use food. #For people who have completed Regicide, use a Dragon Halberd and stand one square away. However, this method is not recommended. An anti-dragon shield cannot be worn, and the ranged dragonfire attack may hit through an Anti-fire potion on occasion. #Wear Guthan's armour and melee them, use a one-handed weapon. After each fight, or every few (based on how much damage you take), kill the Wild dogs in the adjacent room. ##Do not use Guthan's spear against the dragon unless you're using a Super Anti-Fire potion. The fire breath will possibly kill you otherwise. ##Do not kill the wild dogs in the room with the dragons. As soon as you kill the dog, a dragon will use fire breath on you (you won't have your shield equipped) and do massive damage. ##Do not switch to the spear until you are at least half way through the adjacent room. A nearby dragon (or if you run from a dragon) could use fire breath on you long-range. Prayer Since this dragon has the ability to use dangerous prayers that reduce your prayer, heal it and can do a final shot at you it is advised to do this. #Bring a few prayer potions if you plant on using prayer #If possible bring an item that boosts prayer #When it turns on retribution, if possible try using range or magic if you aren't already. Drops